Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a head device, an apparatus incorporating the head device, a liquid discharge device, and an apparatus for discharging liquid.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may include a head device in which a head (also referred to as head chip) is held on a head holder by joining with adhesive.
For example, an inkjet head device includes an inkjet head having a function of discharging ink, a base substrate on which the inkjet head is fixed, an abutment part at which the inkjet head contacts the base substrate, and an adhesion portion at which the inkjet head is joined to the base substrate with adhesive at a position different from the abutment part.
To obtain a sufficient joining strength when the head and the head holder are fixed with adhesive, for example, the head and the head holder are positioned and temporarily fixed, and then fixed with an adhesive capable of providing a greater joining strength.